Castle I need you
by PregoBeco
Summary: My Version of the Season 6 Final, this is how I would like to see it warning contains spoilers and fluff. Review! This is my second fanfiction! Enjoy!


Preview:

They say your wedding is supposed to be the best day of your life, mine was the opposite. My name is Katherine Beckett and my magical day came crashing down when I saw my future husband's car on fire in a ditch. I was full of questions but I was unable to vocalize them. I sit on the pavement and sob, I am suppose to be the strong detective that everyone thought, but today, today I am Kate.

It has been two weeks since I got the worst phone call of my life. Everyone keeps saying that it's time to move on, he's gone. I don't believe it… I know Castle is alive. I went back to the old Beckett; I threw myself into my work again. I spend most of my time looking at Castles case trying to get answers only stopping if my dad, Martha, or Alexis drags me away. I can tell I have lost weight, I don't eat like I should without Castle bugging me. Everyone has noticed but has kept quite but by their concerned eyes it's easy to tell. Martha says that I should start to help plan the funeral but every time I refuse. I know I should, but I also know that Castle is not dead I will figure it out.

* * *

**Castle…I need you**

"Good Morning Beckett"

"Hi boys"

"We have a case"

"Okay let's go" the case was surprisingly close to the precinct , so we just walked, but the entire way there was a horrible feeling but tried to shake it off trying to just get the case over with so I can work on Castle's, but I knew this was not going to be an easy case.

"Hi Lanie"

"Hi Kate" Lanie said with concern in her eyes "you're not going to like this "

"Why" I say with urgency knowing when she says that it's usually bad.

"Female…Mid thirties…Randomized stabbing" I start to put it together female, stabbed to death left in an ally. "Lanie" I whisper

"There is one more thing" I look at her waiting for the next piece of the puzzle, "this was found in her hand" Lanie handed me an evidence bag, when I saw it; I immediately start to tear up.

"Beckett what is it...it's just a ring"

"No Espo…This…This was my wedding ring…Castle had it on him when he was on the way to the wedding"

"Are you sure Beckett?"

"Yes Ryan look its inscribed, Castle had "Always" inscribed in both of our rings" At that moment everyone looks at each other knowing that its finally a brake in the case they can finally go after Tyson.

"Beckett in my office" Gates called out, I knew as soon as Castle would be brought up she would talk to me. I walk in and right away she closes the door "Detective Beckett I should take you off the case"

"Sir… I ca"

"But I won't because I know that would not benefit anyone"

"Thank you Sir"

"I expect you will tell his mother and daughter"

"Yes, I was going to tell them when I went home to the loft after work"

"Go now detective take a lunch break and go talk with your family" I nod and leave her office. The traffic was light so I was able to get to the loft in less than 20 minutes.

"Katherine your home early, is everything okay?"

"Actually I need to talk to you and Alexis" Martha just nods and goes to sit on the sofa "Alexis can you come down here" I yell up the stairs.

"Kate what are you doing home"

"I need to talk to you guys come sit" Two pairs of eyes stare at me waiting for me to start. "Okay… I got called to a case and the murder was set up like my mother's"

"Oh Kate I'm sorry"

"There is more Alexis… in the hand of the victim was my wedding ring that your dad had on him before the accident" They sat stunned not really know what to say "Guys this is a clue…now we can officially say he was kidnapped and that he is alive"

"So you can find him"

"I am going to get him back Alexis, whatever it takes" She jumps up and hugs me, she tries to hide the tears but I can feel them through my shirt.

"Thank you Kate…just don't get hurt, we need you"

"I won't… I have to get back to work, I will call you guys" They nod and I run out of the loft with a mission.

* * *

It's been two days searching I feel so close but each time it becomes a dead end. It is six o'clock in the evening. There is still a lot of people in the precinct but it's quite that is until Ryan ran in.

"Beckett there was a package left for you with no return address" I look up at him this was the brake we needed. I grab the pair of scissors from my first desk drawer and pull back the tissue paper inside and lying on the bottom was a pin drive.

"Tori we need you to pull everything you can off it" She plugs it into her laptop and Tyson's voice immediately fills the room

"_Detective Castle…oh wait, Beckett, you seem to be missing something. You should have known I was not really dead; I could not just let you have a happy ending. This is your first warning, you won't find me if you try and find me your precious fiancé will be the next body you will find…"_

"_Kate!"_

"_Shut up…as I was saying you come after me, and I will kill him, you have twenty four hours before I kill again. Goodbye"_

The tears roll down as I try to wipe them before anyone sees."Wait did you hear that"

"Hear what Beckett"

"When Castle yelled my name I heard a train in the background…Tori?"

"Yes I can put it through a program to tell us where he might be" I pray silently hoping that we can find him "I got it! He is right out of the city in an isolated building next to train tracts we got him!"

"Lets go!" I ran to get my gun when I started to feel daisy and all of a sudden all I can see is black

* * *

Espo and Ryan watched as Beckett fainted and hit the ground

"Beckett!" Ryan and Espo yell at the same time and hearing them yell Gates runs out of her office. "What happened?"

"I don't know Sir we found out where Castle might be so she was getting her gun and she passed out" Ryan responded with urgency

"Okay Espo Call 911 we will get her to the hospital and call Jim, Martha and Alexis, then you guys go get Mr. Castle she needs him" The follow orders and run to get castle. The cabin was a 45 minute drive but with the speeding that took place the police were there in 30 minutes, they knew they had to get Castle to Beckett, and fast. Ryan and Espo take the front as other cops go through different areas of the cabin.

"3…2…1" Espo kicks the door in as Ryan is two steps behind "NYPD come out with your hands up" they walk farther in and sill see no sign of Castle or Tyson until Espo sees something in the corner of his eye. He turns around quickly and tackles Tyson quickly and throws the handcuff on him.

"Jerry Tyson you are under arrest for murder and the kidnapping of Richard Castle" other cops take him away as Espo and Ryan continue to go throw the house, they go to the backroom and that's where they found castle tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut. Espo takes the tape off and unties him off the chair.

"Where is Beckett?"

"We will explain in the car we just have to get back to the city quickly!"

"What, Espo Why!?

"Come on Castle, let's go!" They run to the car as they start to run to the city, hopefully fast.

"Castle are you okay?"

"Yes just a few bruises and cuts now, where is Beckett!"

"Okay Castle just don't freak out…when we found out where you were Beckett was going to get her gun out of her desk when she passed out. "

"What is she okay!?"

"We don't know Gates told us to come get you while she got her to the hospital. Her dad, Martha, and Alexis are there we just need to get you there.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was silent as they sped through the streets to get to the hospital but was interrupted by a loud ringing.

"Esposito…okay Martha thanks for letting us know…yes we got him he's okay…don't worry we will be there in ten minutes" as soon as Espo got off the phone he had eyes staring at him waiting for the phone call "that was Martha she said that Mr. Beckett is with Becks, and all they have done is put her through some tests, but she hasn't woke up yet" Castle nodded not sure what to say but finally pulling up to the hospital and running in the front doors as the boys parked the car.

"I am looking for Katherine Beckett"

"Dad…Richard" both Kate and Martha yelled at the same time. "Richard thank god you are okay"

"I am fine Mother, just please tell me where Kate is"

"Room 412" Castle ran to the room, when he walked in he say Jim holding Kate's hand as she was connected to an IV and an oxygen under her nose, it felt like his heart shattered.

"Jim"

"Oh my Gosh Rick" He got up and walked over to Castle and took his hand.

"Do you know anything?"

"No…the doctor hasn't came in yet and she hasn't woke up"

"She looks like she lost a lot of weight"

"Yeah, after we thought you were dead she went back to her old ways, we all tried to watch her and made sure she was eating, but you know Katie" As soon as Castle heard that he nodded, and a tear fell down his cheek as he walked over to the bed and took her hand and gently put his lips on the hand. "Oh Kate" He just sat and watched as Jim sat next to him, and watched as she slept. After ten minutes of just watching her sleep, a nurse came in and took her vitals

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know Sir, but be positive her vitals look better then when she came in, and the doctor should be in soon"

_BEEP_

"Oh and it looks like she is waking up" the nurse smiled, and left the room to call the doctor.

"Kate its okay open your eyes…come on Kate…wake up for me"

"Ca…Castle"

"Oh my gosh your awake"

"How are you here?"

"Ryan and Espo found me"

"What happened, why am I here?"

"I don't know babe the doctor hasn't said anything" just as he finished talking the doctor walked in the room.

"Ms. Beckett your awake"

"Yes am I okay?"

"I am here to tell you, are you okay with these two in the room?" Beckett nodded just hoping everything was okay "Well when you were brought in here you Blood pressure was high and you were still unconscious we ran some tests and found out you were having a miscarriage"

"Oh my god" the tears ran down everyone's face before the doctor was even able to finish the sentence." But Ms. Beckett you were brought in here fast enough where we were able to save the baby so you and the baby should be okay after some time on bed rest"

"What could have caused this?"

"Well Mr. Beckett after some testing we found out she was extremely dehydrated and underweight"

"I am so sorry Castle!"

"It's okay Kate you and the baby are okay so that all I care about right now, but for now on, I will be making sure you eat" Beckett nodded so relieved that Castle was okay. "I love you but I am going to go tell everyone okay…I will be right back" Beckett nodded as Castle left and Jim kissed her forehead in relief. When Castle walked out in the waiting room everyone including people from the 12th was there

"Castle is Beckett okay?"

"Let's sit down Lanie everyone let's sit…okay I guess when everyone thought I was dead Beckett stopped eating and drinking, but what no one knew including her that she was pregnant"

"Oh dad, is the baby okay?"

"Yes, now she fainted because she was starting to have a miscarriage, but thankfully the doctor was able to stop it and after some days on bed rest…everyone will be okay"

"Thank gosh it's about time" Everyone nodded in agreement to Lanie's comment thankful that it was over and that there was finally going to be a Caskett baby!


End file.
